The invention concerns a customized picture frame base. and devices that are attached onto a wall or other surface to securely support the frame flush against the wall, thereby providing a measure of security against theft. The frame base can be an integral part of the picture frame or be a separate unit that has the picture frame attached to it. The devices that support the frame are anchored into the wall and provide a number of mechanical or electromechanical means for securely engaging the frame. Some wall mounting brackets also incorporate a measure of adjustability on the position of the picture on the wall.
Known security picture hangers in commercial production used for hanging pictures onto walls are not able to hold a picture so that it is flush against the wall. They require a gap for the insertion of a special locking tool. They also lack any significant capability for changing the position of the picture after the picture is attached to them. It is useful to be able to have a picture frame, or picture frame base that is attached to a picture, that can be securely hung flush against a wall. This makes it difficult for a thief to pry the picture off the wall. The incorporation of adjustability allows the picture to be leveled and the center of the picture to be moved to a desired position, sometimes without having to remove the picture from the wall.
This invention couples frame configurations with the hardware used to support the picture on the wall. The picture frame has a recessed, and sometimes inwardly wedged, back area. This area provides space for the inward frame wedge and for the connections to the supporting hardware affixed to the wall. This allows the picture sides to be held flush against the wall.
Simple screws with threaded T-bars and hooks, electrical devices, and spring latches are some of the means that can be employed for holding the picture in place on the wall. With each of these means comes varying degrees of adjustability for the picture.
One or more screws can be placed in the top, bottom, or sides of the picture frame so that a threaded T-bar or hook on that screw engages a bracket anchored into the wall. By turning the screw the T-bar or hook moves the picture so that an inward wedge of the picture frame becomes locked into that bracket, or locked onto a second bracket anchored into the wall. A top and bottom screw system, with two wall brackets, enables the picture to be positioned vertically and horizontally. For this configuration the horizontal positioning is accomplished by sliding the picture sideways when the hooks are loose on the brackets. Loosening and tightening opposing screws makes vertical adjustments. When the screws are tightened the picture is locked into position.
A three-screw system can be used for leveling the picture as well as providing vertical and horizontal adjustability. For this configuration there are two top screws and one bottom screw. Again the hooks slide horizontally along the wall brackets and vertically by loosening the top hooks and tightening the bottom hook. Leveling of the picture is accomplished by adjusting the top screws.
Additionally, an electromechanical system can be used for holding the pictures securely flush against a wall. This configuration uses a motor or solenoid to drive the securing bracket into the frame connection. These devices would have external power supplies for their operation. The power is supplied through exterior connections on the frame.
A single aperture system can be composed of a frame with a single hole that can be lined up with the locking screw in the wall bracket. A screwdriver is inserted through the hole to move the locking bracket into the frame. After securing the picture a plug is inserted into the hole to prevent others from having access to the locking screw.
Latching means that employ springs can also be used with these frames. This configuration has the frame and wall brackets working together to support and lock the picture flush onto the wall. A top spring-loaded bracket pulls the picture in an upward direction while a bottom fixed bracket is interfacing with the bottom of the picture frame. When installing this configuration the top springs are worked until the bottom of the frame latches into the bottom bracket.
The various configurations for this invention have frame backs that have space for the supporting hardware and may also have specific frame configurations for attachment to the wall brackets. The purpose of these configurations is to hold the pictures flush against the wall and to resist most methods for unauthorized removal.